


Valentines Hearts

by rabiddog



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio in Denial, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama really, really hates Valentines Day. Just the mention of it has his blood boiling.So, he can't for the life of him figure out why he's suddenly receiving - and being showered with - copious amounts of gifts and different coloured love letters. In his mind, it's just alittleabsurd.At least Hinata seems to be having fun though, right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi (Implied), Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei (Implied)
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031349
Comments: 17
Kudos: 287





	Valentines Hearts

Kageyama had never been too interested in the idea or even the act of celebration on Valentine's day - it just wasn't something that piqued his curiosity or made him mushy from soft emotions. Of course, he wasn't some heartless, stone-cold monster; he'd just never really found the joy in gushing over handmade, pretty-pink cards or a flimsy box of sticky chocolates. 

Well, that was a lie. He did find interest in the celebration itself, at least the lore and tale behind it, but not any of the romantic gestures. Tobio had spent hours researching the day, learning that it was a Western Christian Day of Feast, honoring one or two early Christian Martyrs. Now that had been interesting to acknowledge - eating sweets and sharing kisses, not so much. 

Seriously, what did people get out of swapping meaningless gifts and useless words? He'd never understand it. Never. 

So, imagine his utter surprise as he arrived at the locker room with heaving breaths and sweaty skin – beating Hinata in their usual race by a mere few seconds – to see a rich bouquet of glistening, somewhat enchanting, flowers propped up at his very familiar locker. 

A small frown began to make a home on Kageyama's forehead, digging deep and leaving the imprint of a small canyon amongst his tan skin. 

He'd never seen this before. Not once in his 15 years of life had he received something like this? Even his parents had never gotten him a bouquet – not that he would have asked for one. Tobio was far too focused on his fixation on volleyball to think about keeping flowers around (and alive.) 

"Are those for me?" He finally asked, his gaze sliding over towards Hinata. 

The shorter ginger glanced up from where he'd still been heaving and spluttering - a similar crease embedded on his sweaty forehead. 

"I guess so. They're at your locker, aren't they, Crappyama?" Shoyo pointed out as he bounded forwards, discarding his backpack to the side so he could pick up the dripping bouquet. 

Tobio felt the tiniest flicker of anger running through him at his best friend's uncaring actions. Those were his flowers. _His._ Why was Hinata touching them without so much as a simple care? That didn't seem fair. That didn't seem fair at all. 

"Hey-!" 

"Oh, look here! You got a card with it! Such nice handwriting." Hinata mumbled in awe as he plucked a lilac envelope from the array of flowers. It had been sunk in amongst them in a relatively gentle manner, barely sticking from the bright, encompassing petals. 

Kageyama scoffed a little, his skeletal hands unclenching as he jolted forwards. "Give that here! Dumbass!" 

With quick, practiced maneuvers, the raven-haired setter finally had the card within his possession, having just barely pried it from Shoyo's reaching fingers. God, he would've killed the short stack if he hadn't handed it over. 

"Kageyamaa!" 

Tobio ignored the whiny rendition of his name as he began to pick at the envelope holding whatever may be inside. (He was wholeheartedly assuming it would be a card, or at least something similar to that. Maybe a note?) 

A rush of adrenaline appeared to run through him, jolting under his skin like squirming bolts of lightning and ultimately setting his nerves on fire. Kageyama didn't think that he'd ever felt this nervous about getting something over and done with. He hadn't even had this much anxiety when he – and the rest of Karasuno – had been facing off against Shiratorizawa to get their chance at Nationals. 

It was just... Tobio, as he'd said before, had never received something like this. He'd not once been on the receiving end of a gift- a gesture as sweet as this one appeared, and he didn't know how to react. 

Was he supposed to squeal like a girl? Blush a bright, scorching pink and run around the school demanding for whoever it was to confess? Because he certainly didn't feel like doing that. While he was curious (and reluctantly excited) to find out who had left this here, it wasn't like it'd affect him that much. Kageyama probably would have forgotten about it in a day or two anyway. 

"Come on, Kageyama! You're taking too long!" 

Dark ocean eyes narrowed into a harsh glare, and Kageyama just barely resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the older teammate. "Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" 

Tobio's words were spat out amongst a hissed jumble, his nimble fingers working a little harder to tug at the lightly-coloured envelope. He didn't need Hinata to tell him he was slow. He was just going at his own pace, that's all! God- 

"Oh." 

Pink lips downturned into a somewhat displeased expression as Kageyama pulled out a small slip of faint-red card, the piece folded over twice to resemble some sort of mysterious scripture of handwritten words. 

It wasn't that Kageyama was unhappy with what he'd received; he was just frustrated that he hadn't been able to figure out automatically _who_ had actually written the letter and delivered the bouquet through this writing – that was honestly the one thing he'd been banking on. 

_"Dear Kageyama,_

_I just wanted to say Happy Valentine's Day! I don't know-how involved with all of the traditional stuff you are, but I wanted to get you something, nonetheless._

_I hope you do like it!_

_\- Yours truly. "_

__

"Oooh! What does it say? Who wrote it?" 

Hinata was bouncing behind Kageyama with an exaggerated grin and an excited tone. It was evident that he was more than a little curious, and he was doing his best to look over the taller boy's shoulder. If anything, it almost appeared as if Shoyo was the one who had received the gifts and the neatly written words, and not Tobio. 

"Nothing!" Kageyama snapped after a brief moment, shoving the card into his – now open – locker. "I don't know who wrote it. They just put 'yours truly.' at the end of it." 

Hinata blinked. 

"Oh! So, it's like... a secret love letter then?" 

If Kageyama's expression could turn any more unimpressed with his ginger friend, then it definitely had at that moment. "What?" 

"Yeah! Ooh! Maybe you have a secret admirer, Crappyama! Isn't that cool? Gosh- I wish I had a secret admirer. Do you think somebody will confess to me today?" 

Tobio gave a little grunt, desperately trying to push Hinata's voice from his mind as he pulled on his tight shorts and a dark shirt. He didn't have the time for secret admirers. Hell – he didn't even have the time to _think_ about secret admirers. Kageyama needed to think about and focus on volleyball before anything (or anyone) else. Surely everyone knew that by now. So why... 

"I don't have the patience for somebody like that." Kageyama sighed finally in response to Hinata's endless stream of thoughts and questions revolving around Valentine's day and only Valentine's day. 

"Now come on, we need to get to practice." 

.

* * *

"Yellow roses mean friendship." 

Kageyama glanced up a little from where he'd been hunched at his locker, desperately trying to shove his books back into his bag so he could head over towards his first lesson of the day. He'd been a little confused at first, as if wondering if the person talking was, well, talking to him - though it turns out they really were. 

A dewy-skinned Sugawara was leaning against his own locker, just a pace or two after Tobio's. The older setter looked as calm as ever, a soft, pink-lipped smile accenting his pale skin in just the right ways. 

Tobio's cheeks flushed a little, and he paused his frustrated, gripping motions. "Huh?" 

Koushi gestured a little to the bouquet that Kageyama had (almost) forgotten about. 

"The pink roses could be there for appreciation, or more often than not, admiration. White is for innocence, and then the red-" A slight break in his words, and Tobio seemed to hold his breath too – an act of gentle mimicking. "red is usually linked with romance. Desire. Passion. True love." 

Cerulean eyes, glistening with an assortment of bubbling emotions, seemed to widen. Tobio's mouth felt dry, and his fingers clasped a little harder onto his schoolbooks. 

"You sure know a lot about flowers, Sugawara-san." Kageyama finally responded, a bubblegum-pink tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips. He felt as if his world was slowly coming to a halt – as if everything was suddenly changing, and he didn't know how to control it. 

Koushi's gaze seemed to linger on Tobio's slick lips for a few moments before he nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do." He smiled, eyes lifting higher to meet Kageyama's own, this time. "Well! I'll see you at lunch, alright, Kageyama? Don't be late to lesson, now!" 

Tobio could only watch as Sugawara grabbed his own bag up from the smooth floor and bounded off out of the locker room. Right. Lessons. 

.

* * *

.

Kageyama slung his bag down against the ground as he shuffled onto his seat. He'd strode into his first-class just a few minutes after the bell had rung – a shrill tone vibrating throughout the unnaturally quiet high school – and his teacher had greeted him with a less-than-friendly glare. 

"Sorry I'm late, Miss." He sighed quietly, his head dipping into a short bow before he straightened up once more, his back taut like a sturdy metal rod. Seriously, it had only been a minute or so. Why was she glaring at him? 

Tobio's ankles crossed over each other under his wooden desk, his hands shoving into his trouser pockets. He guessed that he couldn't dwell on the reason why his teacher may appear so annoyed, and it would probably be best just to try and get the next hour over and done with, or he may be thinking about it forever. 

Kageyama was just about to bring his ballpoint pen from his blazer pocket when a sharp tap to his shoulder had him jolting in a rather unladylike fashion (not that he was a lady, of course. But still.) 

"Huh?"

Deep, blue eyes widened somewhat as the raven-haired teen swivelled in his seat, his gaze linking up with that of a blushing and stuttering teenage girl. 

"Eh?" He mumbled, his dark brows turning in to form a somewhat disordered frown. "Did you need something?" 

Kageyama was praying that she wouldn't ask for a pen – he'd already give out far too many to Hinata as it was; he didn't need some random classmate asking for his stationary too. Pens could be expensive, and a high school student like himself was _definitely_ not made of money. 

Seriously, was it so hard just to remember to put a pen in your pocket before school? 

"For you!" The girl blurted finally, appearing to be done with her inner conflict, and she thrust out a red envelope towards Kageyama, her short fingers shaking as they clutched onto the coloured material. It sort of looked like she was holding onto it for dear life – Kageyama wondered if her knuckles would begin to turn a shade of pale white. 

"Wait- for me?" 

Tobio's expression was more than a little shocked. If he wasn't wholly dense and, as Tsukishima would put it, acting like a 'brainless, unintelligent King,' then what she was holding just had to be a love letter. Right? 

"Are you sure it's for me?" He questioned slowly, his curious gaze unwavering. "Do you want me to pass it onto somebody, or...?" 

"No!" The girl shook her head vigorously at that, a shocked, somewhat abashed expression flying across her face. Deep, curling tendrils of red and pink began to spread across her cheeks, and Kageyama was oddly reminded of Yachi for just a moment – probably from their matching nervousness. 

"No, you're not sure it's for me, or no, you don't want me to pass it onto somebody?" He blinked a little. 

She swallowed. "No - no, I don't want you to pass it onto somebody. It's for you, but only if you'll accept it, of course, Kageyama-Kun!" 

The smaller brunette was practically shouting at this point, and Kageyama had to use all of the strength left within his body not to sigh. It was a sweet gesture, right? She was just shouting a little too much, is all. 

"Oh. Thank you then..." 

He had absolutely no idea what her name was; that much was clear from the very stark uncertainty that was suddenly flashing across his paling face. She'd gone out of her way to give him this... card... and he had never even bothered to learn her name. Ah- Kageyama should probably start to pay more attention to the people around him. 

"Thank you." He just repeated, nodding his head a little before he turned back around in his seat with sudden movements. Tobio didn't want to stick around for whatever train wreck that could have turned out to be. 

Kageyama's slender fingers unzipped his dark backpack, sliding the card in next to the one he'd received earlier, and settled back in his – somewhat uncomfortable – seat. Thankfully his teacher hadn't noticed (or at least hadn't commented on) his little 'escapade' with his classmate, and now Tobio could focus on his lesson without any more interruptions. Great. 

.

* * *

"Soo, how was class?" 

Hinata was bounding beside Kageyama as they strode through bustling hallways, a wide-spread smile curling across the ginger's flushed and freckled face. They hadn't had the same classes together that morning, so Shouyou had made it his duty to question his taller friend about how his day had gone so far. 

"Any cute ladies ask you out yet, Crappyama?" Hinata questioned with a humored snort. 

It was evident from his tone and the blissfully unaware expression on his face that Hinata had meant that as a complete and utter joke. He certainly hadn't been ready to hear Kageyama's incredibly blunt response. 

"Yes." 

_“What!?”_

Hinata spun around from where he'd been sauntering beside Kageyama, his eyes wide and his lips parted to form an almost perfect, 'o' shape. He began to shove the taller, raven-haired teen against the pale blue lockers; his movements were forceful and expressive. 

"Are you serious? Like serious, serious? I know that you got those roses before practice, but I didn't actually think somebody would-" 

"Would what?" Kageyama interrupted with an irritated huff, giving the middle blocker a harsh shove of his own, and he began walking again. If they took any more time to get to their usual lunch-table, then there wouldn't be any seats left, and Tobio wasn't willing to sit on the grass for another day because of Hinata. 

Shouyou gulped a little, maneuvering through the packed crowd of sardine-like students, as he trailed behind his friend. "Would... actually give you a letter. Not in a mean way, obviously! You're just not that... approachable." 

Kageyama snorted at that. Well, it wasn't like Hinata was lying, so he couldn't fault him there. "Whatever, dumbass. Just shut up and continue walking." 

"What? You're not even going to tell me who confessed to you?" Hinata whined, sounding far too similar to a grumpy toddler than Tobio would have liked to admit. 

"No. Now shut up!" 

Kageyama wasn't ready to tell Hinata about the blushing brunette in his first period of class, nor was he prepared to say to him about the second year with honey-colored eyes and a gentle smile, who had pressed a box of chocolates and a short (yet sweet) note into his open palms. 

And above all, Kageyama wasn't ready to tell Hinata about the love-poem that he'd found slipped into his blazer pocket as he was leaving his second class. Lord knows that the infuriating ginger would make sure the whole school knew about Tobio's situation. 

So, for now, Kageyama would keep quiet about it. 

.

* * *

. 

"Hinata! Kageyama! There you are!" 

Sugawara called out towards the two first years with a warm tone of voice, a pleasing smile gracing his pink lips at the sight of the pair. "Late as ever, aren't you?" He continued with a tease as they grew close enough for him to speak without shouting. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes a little but responded to the greeting, nonetheless. "Good afternoon, Sugawara-san. That dumbass over there wanted to go to a vending machine; that's why we're late." He paused and then continued, "Even though I specifically told him that I didn't want to have to sit on the grass again." 

Koushi chuckled good-naturedly, and the two setters appeared to completely ignore Hinata's cry of, 'Not my fault I don't have any money on my account for the canteen food!' 

"Ah, I see. I suppose it's a good thing that Yachi and Kiyoko have decided to study in the library together then, hm? Now everyone has a seat at the table." 

Tobio blinked a little as he scanned over the area with a contemplative gaze. It did seem that their usual lunch-table outside was a little less bunged up than usual, which meant that, as Sugawara had said, people were missing from their standard group. 

"Oh." 

Well, it worked out for him and Hinata then, at least. 

Kageyama slid onto the bench beside Tsukishima, choosing to act like he didn't notice the heavy glare that the blonde was directing towards him. Tobio honestly didn't have the energy to deal with one of Tsukishima's 'sarcastic tantrums.' 

It wasn't like Kageyama and Tsukishima actively hated or even disliked each other; they just didn't always seem eye to eye on a lot of things. And, more often than not, Tsukishima appeared to find pleasure in annoying the hell out of the raven setter. It was just their little dynamic at this point. 

"No milk for this lunch, King?" Tsukishima drawled after a moment, peering down his glasses towards Kageyama. 

Ah. The vending machine that Hinata had dragged Tobio to earlier had been out of his favourite milk brand, and Kageyama hadn't felt like travelling across half of the schoolyard in order to get to another vending machine. He liked his milk, but he didn't like it _that_ much. 

Tobio shrugged a little. "Vending machines were out." 

That simple line of bluntly spoken words seemed to have two of Kageyama's teammates springing into action. More specifically, an overly excitable libero and a rather rambunctious wing spiker took it as their cue to jump up into the air. 

"That's right!" Tanaka shouted, swinging an arm around Nishinoya's shoulders as the two slung a heavy bag onto the table, completely disrupting everyone's lunch and earning an indignant shout from Daichi (which they promptly ignored.) 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kageyama!" Nishinoya continued on after Ryu with a blinding smile. "We know that you like milk a lot, so we bought out every vending machine on the school grounds that had your favourite brand!" 

Tobio could only stare. He was at a complete loss for words. What on Earth was happening? Had he been placed on some sort of prank show? Had Oikawa-san put everyone up to this? Because if he had, it wasn't amusing. If anything, it was more confusing than anything. 

"Ah,- what?" Kageyama swallowed, trying not to meet the equally confused gazes of his other teammates. 

Tanaka shrugged. "Well, of course, we're both extremely loyal to our lovely Kiyoko! But we figured we'd get you something for Valentine's Day because, well...." 

The exuberant teen seemed to trail off at that point, appearing at a loss for words himself. Even the disorderly Karasuno player didn't know how to explain himself, so his shorter best friend decided to take over once more. 

"Because we can! So, here! Take our gifts, please!" 

A few more moments of endless waves of an almost suffocating silence overtook the lunch table, settling heavily on the young player's shoulders before Kageyama finally spoke up. (The confused yet surprisingly gentle expression on the raven's face not matching up with his hard-spoken words at all.) 

"Oh. Okay. Thank you, both." Tobio swallowed, bowing his head a little in gratitude before he reached out for the heavy bag. He took a peek inside, and sure enough, his favourite brand of milk was staring right back up at him. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya both took this as a complete win, and they were soon bounding off from the quiet table to run around on the outside expanse, chasing each other around like a pair of rabid dogs set on somebody. 

Well... aside from that, at least Kageyama had milk now, right? 

.

* * *

A shrill, unfortunately, familiar bell interrupted the chatter that had once again took reigns of the lunch table - the sound sending everyone scrambling to put their things back into their bags, even Tsukishima, who was usually the most composed of the bunch. _Nobody_ wanted to be late to class. 

Kageyama had just been about to start heading towards his next period when a large hand was clasping down onto his shoulder. He couldn't help but give a jolt of shock - panic running through him like spitting bolts of fierce lightning. Who was- 

"King." 

Ah, so it was Tsukishima then. That was a lot less scary than Kageyama had been imagining, so he couldn't even find it in himself to be annoyed – though he would be less than happy if Tsukishima made him late for his next class. What could he possibly want, anyway? 

Tobio's gaze lifted, and he spun around, so he was facing the taller boy. Tsukishima's hand dropped from his shoulder. 

"What is it?" Kageyama grunted quietly. "I don't have time for this." He really didn't. His teacher would quite literally kill him if he were late _again._

Tsukishima seemed to stare him down for a few moments, leaving Tobio shifting somewhat uncomfortably. The blonde boy's gaze was as piercing as ever, shooting towards Kageyama with scorching rays. It almost appeared like Tsukishima could read Kageyama's thoughts there and then, just like an open book. The mere idea of that had the raven-haired setter shifting even more. 

"Tsukishima-" 

"This doesn't mean anything. Okay?" Pale brows raised upwards, and Tsukishima pressed a neatly wrapped box into Kageyama's chest. 

There was silence between the two boys for a moment or so before the tall middle blocker was pulling away. He gave a little nod – the motion the only indication that he had the faintest clue about what he'd just done - before grabbing his backpack and heading back inside of the school building. 

Kageyama stared. 

What the fuck had just happened? 

.

* * *

. 

So, the day hadn't gone as smoothly as Kageyama might have hoped for. Not in the slightest. 

Like he'd mentioned earlier, Kageyama had no real interest in Valentine's Day. He didn't like the celebration, he didn't like the presents, and he certainly didn't like all of the 'lovey-dovey' emotions that came along with it all. He just wasn't a fan, and he certainly hadn't been a fan of it this time around. Frankly, if Kageyama had known that he'd be approached by so many people that day, then he would have stayed at home. 

Hell, Kageyama would have skipped a day of practice just to get away from all of the people who had deemed it sensible to try and approach him that time around. 

Seriously, he'd only needed to get through two last periods of class, and then he was free. He could take his milk and his roses, and the endless amounts of envelopes home to stay tucked within his desk for the next three years. He'd genuinely just wanted to forget about everything. 

Tobio had wanted to forget about the brunette in his first-class; had wanted to forget about Tanaka and Nishinoya during lunch; he'd especially wanted to forget what had happened during his last class of the day. 

_Kageyama's pen was tapping against the table with an even beat, the nib hitting against hard oak every second or so. His brows were pinched together, and sharp white teeth were gnawing on his plump lower lip. The concentration was starkly evident on his taut face, but so was the blaring confusion. Tobio had little to no idea of how to figure out any sort of algebraic equation, no matter how simple it may seem._

_Algebraic equations... why would he even need this when he was pursuing a career in volleyball? Was he expected to start solving the perimeter and the court's area he'll be playing on, or something? This was utterly ridiculous._

_"Substitute a value of n = 4...."_

_A soft grumble bubbled past Kageyama's lips, and his pen moved up so he could start chewing on that instead of his sensitive lower lip. This was all far too confusing for him to even begin to understand._

_"10(n – 3) =......"_

_"God! I don't get it." Kageyama exclaimed, letting his elbows drop from where they'd been, helping to hold up his head, and he slumped down into his seat. There was no point in doing this, especially if he was 100% sure that he'd never be able to understand it anyway._

_Wouldn't it be easier for him to just give up at this point? Who needed math anyway, right?_

_Tobio was more than ready to dissolve into his self-induced pity party when a high, almost ear-splitting voice was piercing into his eardrums. _God,_ what now? _

_His head lifted slightly, and his dark gaze narrowed onto a blonde girl. Her hip was cocked to the side, and she was staring down at him with a somewhat judgemental expression. Kageyama was sure that he'd seen her around before, but he couldn't for the life of him remember her name, just like the brunette from earlier. (Not that he really felt the need to learn them, anyhow.)_

_"Hello?" He blinked._

_A sickly-sweet smile spread across her plump lips, and she gave a little coo. "Tobio-kun! I saw you sitting here all alone and wondered if you needed any help?" She asked curiously, already moving to look for a chair she could settle down at Kageyama's desk._

_Wait a minute- when had he ever given her permission to use his first name? Was she alright, like... mentally?_

_"Uhm."_

_"Here!" She grinned, sliding a dark seat next to his, and she took a seat._

_The girl had placed herself so close to Kageyama that he could not stop the full-body shudder and the disgruntled expression from forming onto his face. He'd never given her permission to sit with him, either._

_Of course, it wasn't like Kageyama could do the work, and honestly, some help would most definitely be appreciated, but there was just something about her that didn't sit right with Tobio. It almost felt as if she had some sort of ulterior motive for coming over – as if she didn't just want to help him with his math._

_"Ooh, number 4? Here! I'll help you- I've already finished all of mine-"_

_Kageyama blinked once more. "I didn't ask for your help." He replied, his lips downturned, and a puzzled expression shone across his tan face._

_The blonde's gaze lifted from his paper to match Tobio's, and she giggled. "Oh, Tobio-kun! You're so funny." A beaming smile split across her face, and Kageyama was oddly reminded of the Grand Canyon - some random landmark he'd learned about a few months back. Where was it again? America?_

_"Anyways!"_

_Tobio was jolted from his wandering thoughts as a small hand landed on his forearm, gripping into his long-sleeve shirt without a care in the world._

_"Uhm-" "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime today?"_

_Kageyama stared. Ah, so she hadn't come over here to help him with his math work. No, she'd come over to ask him to go out later on. Seriously, what was it with people and thinking it would be okay to approach him like this today? Kageyama didn't have the time for a partner, and he certainly didn't have the time to go out on silly little dates._

_Volleyball was his number one priority in life, and it would probably stay that way till the day he died. Though... he couldn't deny that these gestures were kind of sweet, even if they were a little troubling, too._

_"No. I would not." Tobio blinked, offering a one-shouldered shrug towards the blonde before he turned back to his worksheet. At this point, he'd instead try and figure out algebraic equations than continue with whatever that conversation was leading to._

_The raven heads utter focus on his work had him completely missing the spluttering and gasping coming from his right, though that was probably for the best._

.

* * *

"Soo..." 

Kageyama's glare was downright venomous as he turned to stare towards Hinata, peering down at the ginger with a heavy scowl. Displeasure was painted over the canvas of Tobio's face in thick, overlapping layers. 

"I don't want to talk about today. I don't want to talk about this day ever again. Okay?" He growled, pointing an accusatory finger towards his friend. If Hinata so much as whispered what had gone down today, then Tobio would have the middle blocker's head on a spike. He certainly wasn't afraid of the consequences. 

Kageyama just wanted to go home, eat some meat buns, and pretend like he hadn't been carting around masses of envelopes, wrapped gifts, and a bouquet of roses all day. 

Shouyou's hands shot up in mock surrender, sticking his tongue out a little as he did so." Alright, alright! I get it! Now stop scowling at me, Crappyama, you're going to scare somebody off!" 

"Say that again! I dare-" 

"Yahoo~ Tobio-chan!" 

Kageyama let Hinata drop back to the ground almost immediately, his scowling face turning a ghastly shade of white, and the expression he'd been holding morphed into a look of complete and utter shock. Surely not, surely that wasn't Oikawa calling out that stupid nickname. Surely Kageyama was just having hallucinations and whatnot. 

Tobio slowly spun around, his mind pleading and begging whatever deity may be listening just to make the thoughts of Oikawa disappear, but alas, his pleas went unheard. 

Sure enough, there was Oikawa and Iwaizumi, stood together at the entrance to Karasuno High. A towering bouquet of flowers was held between them, and the older setter appeared to be clutching onto a heart-shaped box of (what was most likely) chocolates. 

No. Kageyama couldn't do this. He'd already dealt with too many people today, and trying to communicate with both of his old senpais would be too much for his brain to handle. 

Tobio spun back on his heel, shoved past Hinata's starry-eyed form, and made a beeline for the side-exit gate. 

Kageyama was going home.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
